DK Timeline
The DK Universe, being one of the most temporally and spatially unstable realms in the multiverse has a lengthy timeline to track. This is the best understood sequence of events. Beginning of the Multiverse -Before Time *Before any form of reality existed, the JT-Singularity existed in a super-heated state of infinite mass and energy. *The JT-Singularity begins the universe, creating time and space -0.0000000000...1 seconds- 10,000 B.F.S. (Before First Scratch) *The JT-singularity, having aged, decays into the earliest and most powerful version of the God of Time and Benevolence, Ancient JonTron *The Universe expands and breaks into multiple intertwined universes that would later make up the fabric of the Multiverse, most universes remain primitive due to normal flow of time. However the Bloatfly Universe due to special temporal properties develops before many of the others do Bloatfly Universe (10,000 B.F.S.-0 B.F.S.) ~10,000 BFS *Minor Deities are born within the Bloatfly Universe, including Based Tendo, Tentacle Grape and Yahweh *Ongoing battle of Order and Chaos between Based Tendo and Tentacle Grape begins. Yahweh begins the creation of the various aspects of the universe such as planets and life ~8,000 BFS *Humanity begins worship of Yahweh and Based Tendo *Tentacle Grape goes into hiding ~5,000 BFS *Vince McMahon is born *Vince McMahon after growing into an adult, founds the W.W.E. Creating a league of immensely powerful wrestlers. *All Canon events of the W.W.E Occur here. *~5,140: Vince develops Kendomancy. Using fellow powerful Wrestlers to train himself to the peak of mortal power, he mastered Kendomancy to such a degree that he could fight on Par with Gods. *Vince McMahon Challenges Yahweh to a Wrestling Match and wins, destroying the deity and taking his divine essence. With the combined power of Kendomancy and Divine Essence, Vince McMahon ascends, becoming the God of Destruction of the Multiverse. He establishes Other World, a multiversal afterlife focused on training the strong and good of heart in the arts of Combat and Kendomancy, while punishing evil doers. ~2,000 BFS *Tentacle Grape Returns after 6,000 years, reigniting his feud with Based Tendo *Tentacle Grape in a sneak attack, poisons Based Tendo with Pure Evil. While this doesn't corrupt Based Tendo completely, it slowly drives the once neutral Order God to acts of insanity and cruelty. The Tendoist Church begins to collapse *The remaining Ichor of Evil seeps into the Bloatfly Universe, creating the conditions by which the Dark Lords would one day form *Based Tendo defeats Tentacle Grape, annihilating his physical form and dissipating his divine essence into the void ~500 BFS - 0 BFS *After over a thousand years of corruption in the Tendoist church and in Based Tendo, humanity decides to rebuke and destroy the fallen God. *Using powerful memetic magics, Based Severe is created as a rival God to Based Tendo *Worship once devoted to Based Tendo is diverted to Based Severe, greatly weakening the former god into a mortal state *Based Tendo is killed in a last stand against the forces of Severism *Severist Scholars realize too late, that the death of all three of the Bloatfly Universe's gods results in a failure state for the Universe, beginning the apocalypse *Based Severe is destroyed completely the slowly collapsing universe *Ancient JonTron answers prayers of the scholars and agrees to perform a Scratch to restart the Bloatfly Universe with more favorable conditions *The Bloatfly Universe becomes the... DK Universe -Origin Era *The DK Universe is created. The former remaining Gods of the Bloatfly Universe reincarnate into mortal forms. Demons populate the yet formed universe while Eldritch pieces of Tentacle Grape exist in the outer voids of the cosmos *In the Neighboring Katawa-Doki Universe, Tentacle Grape's divine essence is consumed by a young girl named Monika, unknowingly becoming the new God of Chaos *The Other Neighboring Universe, the Transformers Universe opens a portal into the DK Universe, establishing colonies in the infant universe. The Transformer Creator God Primus seeing the world without stable creation, uses a portion of his divine essence to create the various worlds and life, while driving away the demons and Eldritch horrors into pocket dimensions. *Beast Wars Megatron from the distant future and Beast Wars Megatron from the distant past flee into this new universe. *The two Megatrons attempt to create a child together with enough power to surpass them both. Trevor is born, reincarnating from Based Tendo *The two Megatrons, seeing that their new child seems weak and useless, abandon the child on Earth and return to the Transformers Universe *Primus Closes the portal between the DK and Transformers Universes fearing Unicron would attempt to consume the DK Universe *The Dark Lord of Sloth, The D.M.V. is created *The Dark Lord of Lust, Becky P. Sucrose is created -Simple Era *Due to the distorted nature of time in the DK Universe, most of human history as seen in the Standard Universe (the one you live in) happens within a few thousand years, skipping the need for millions of years of evolution *Trevor is adopted by human parents *Sean is born, the son of an eldritch horror and Trevor's adopted mother. He is reincarnated from Based Severe -Rising Empire Era *Trevor fights in the American Civil War. On both sides. *Trevor performs experiments on himself to understand is Bio-Robotic physiology *Trevor starts to study the arts of Kendomancy *Trevor Falls in love with 7 different women, each dying in increasingly tragic ways *The Dark Lord of Greed, Henry Ford is created *Thomas Appears, Conquering most of Europe, Russia and Asia and founding a new empire *The Dark Lord of Gluttony, The Burger King is created. *Trevor designs his first prototype robot son, Gay Aizen. Deeming the experiment a success, Trevor planned to salvage the precious Pepsium from Gay Aizen to use in the creation of his first True Son. Gay Aizen, hearing this fled from the laboratory and went into hiding. *Trevor, continues his project and creates his first true son, Josh. Josh fled from Trevor, citing his "Shit taste" *Stricken by grief at the loss of his son, Trevor creates his last son, Anthony. Who remains with his father for a short time before eloping with Bird Emperor Thomas *Trevor turns towards Evil, beginning a working relationship with the D.M.V. and Becky P. Sucrose to learn the Dark Arts of Necromancy *Anthony learns how to use Feminist Magic *Trevor becomes a Lich and begins to form an army of the undead to take over the American Continents as well as Africa, the Indian Ocean and Antarctica using Donald Trump as a political figurehead *Thomas appoints Anthony as the President of the Virgin Islands within Trevor's conquered territory to keep a check on his power. In retaliation, Trevor conquers Sweden from Thomas's territory to spite him *Trevor overthrows the Lich Guild, becoming the master of the Guild and True Lich King *Josh has an affair with John Cena, resulting in the Birth of Marissa who is immediately abandoned and adopted by Trevor *Josh founds the Hero Guild in response to the continued influence of the Dark Lords and the two large empires that formed in his absence *Marissa becomes infused with the Symbiote, Bondage due to the efforts of Becky P. Sucrose *Marissa marries Josh *Quill is born *An Incident Occurs at the Valley of the End*** ***This is a point of conflict in the DK Timeline due to the space-time warping properties of the event. During this event, Thomas and Anthony met at the Valley of the End and the being that Thomas used to be was irrevocably altered into what he is now, the former Thomas is not the same as depicted in the above events as the post-Valley Thomas was flung into the past, replacing the original. It is unknown what or who the old Thomas was. The following events happen as fallout to the Warp: *Thomas replaces Thomas-Prime in the History. This irrevocably altered the flow of the LORE and has lasting time ripple effects through the already distorted Space-time of the DK Universe *Anthony (in the future) divorces Thomas and begins his Feminist Reich along with his growing army of Feminist Sternritters *The Thomas becomes the center of a psychic maelstrom where time, space and mind become convoluted *Sean is replaced by his own Shadow and becomes digitized. He is trapped in a zip file on a USB that has since been lost *Shadows of other major figures in the LORE appear. *Following the Hivemind War, a Psychic pulse from this event causes the minds of Josh, Trevor and Thomas to become permanently bonded *Dom, the entity and concept of Chaos is created retroactively, having always existed *Cole is created as a result of an event ''that didn't happen ''where Trevor ejaculated into a dumpster and the Trash gave birth to Cole. *During a battle between the Feminist Sternritter and Trevor's Lich army, Trevor and Merry fuse back together into a being called Mrevy As of this moment the nature of the event is unknown and cannot be observed due to the reality warping effects. This event also is believed to explain all inconsistencies in the timeline and is possibly the very cause of the anomalous time properties of the Bloatfly and DK universe. -Post Warp Era *Josh begins his war to free North America from Trevor to create a state where mankind can live in peace *Josh dies multiple times fighting against Trevor, only to learn new Kendomancy arts from the Wrestlers of Other World *With Help from Becky P. Sucrose, Trevor sends Josh to Gayhalla. Josh escapes Gayhalla while gaining the ability to tap into the Gay Force and weakening Becky P. Sucrose *Thomas rapes the Queen of England in a desperate bid for Knighthood of the British Empire. He does not succeed. *Trevor with the Help of Becky P. Sucrose ascends to the status of Dark Lord of Wrath. His good half is expelled creating Merry *Following a conflict with Trevor, Merry flees to the safety of the Virgin Islands where she forms a symbiotic link with Anthony *The Dark Lord of Envy, Flannery is created *The Dark Lord of Pride, Chad Thundercock is created *Josh and the Hero Guild reclaim North America from Trevor while also adding Australia to his new Country. *Ancient JonTron decays into mortal form. Becoming JonTron. -Hivemind Era *The Free Human Nations, the Bird Empire and The Lich Kingdom all declare war on each other. This conflict lasts several centuries *The Bird Empire and the Free Human Nations form an alliance to defeat Trevor's Lich Kingdom *Following a psychic battle** The Hivemind is formed. Trevor, Josh and Thomas form an uneasy alliance and agree to stop fighting and instead be observers in the Multiverse as a whole. Anthony Joins the Hivemind temporarily on Thomas' request and the group is constantly joined by Dom *The HIvemind discovers Dirty Lyle and Monika, narrowly avoiding multiversal calamity by sealing Monika back away *Trevor and Thomas both take interest in Dirty Lyle, and form a multi-decade plan to use Dirty Lyle as a means to find, train, and gather new soldiers for their new co-military, the Xanthous Guard *Thomas and Trevor found the Anor Londo Board of Tourism to form a foothold in the Dark Souls Universe. *Thomas and Trevor using Dirty Lyle, establish Yamaku Academy. *Marissa becomes Trevor's Daedric Princess of Blood and begins serving under him *Hanako's life is arranged by Trevor and Thomas *Anthony Defects from the Hivemind, establishing the Feminist Sternritter in his fortress state, The Virgin Islands *Anthony declares War on the Hivemind and the Hivemind declare war back *Anthony becomes the High Queen of Feminism and sets forth the machinations by which he can become the True Goddess of Feminism -Anthony Wars *Following a time-space event due to Hisao's Stand in the Katawa-Doki Universe, Hanako finishes her training early *Hanako is admitted to the Xanthous Guard and becomes Xanthous Captain *Lilly, following Trevor's attempt to learn what her Bankai is, escapes into the DK universe. She meets with Gay Aizen and Treyfor Belmondo to form a resistance against Trevor *Anthony attempts to conquer the Elemental Plane of Christmas. Trevor and Thomas enter the realm to stop him and are granted the powers of Heat and Snow Miser *Quill, despite being perpetually 4 years old, conquers Japan, establishing a Chocolate-based capitalist dictatorship -Resurrection of Trevor * Trevor enters a subconscious, hibernative state. The Freedom Fighters lead by Lilly and Gay Aizen as well as Anthony's Sternritters attempt to psychically attack Trevor to neutralize him. * From within Trevor's mind, the invading forces are repelled by Trevor's inner consciousness. * Merry, using her powers as the Balm attempts to heal Trevor from within to turn him away from evil and remove his Lich and Demonic powers. After 3 healing Revue battles, Trevor ultimately succumbs to the powers of the Balm allowing Anthony to inscribe the Sternritter Letter R (The Resurrection) on Trevor's soul, returning him to life and sealing away his undead and Dark Lord powers. * The Feminist Kingdom attempts to take over the Lich Kingdom but is repelled by the Lich Guild who await Trevor's return * Trevor is forced to join Anthony's Sternritter army as a slave soldier. Merry attempts to rekindle a relationship with her former half but Trevor rebuffs her. * Thomas and Josh are put in stalemate against Anthony after failing to form an alliance with the Lich guild. * Trevor allows Merry to believe he is making a turn for the better. Merry takes this as an opportunity to reconnect with him. Trevor making use of more freedom within Anthony's territory begins planning for his escape. * While Merry and Trevor are on a reconnaissance mission in the pokemon universe they allow themselves to fuse once more into Mervor, a more stable fusion of the two. They attempt to find Yverm, the reincarnated form of their old fusion Mrevy. At this time, Mervor discovers the Will of E, a force that conspires against them while in the pokemon universe. * Mervor returns to the Hoenn region to continue the search for Yverm, believing Wally to have kidnapped him. * Mervor cuts a bloody swath through the Hoenn region, one by one defeating the minions of Wally. They eventually reach the Pokemon League, where Wally's true form Wallace guarded Yverm. After a climactic showdown Mervor defeats Wallace and removes Yverm from the machine that was draining his energy to power Hoenn. * Yverm thanks Mervor but before Mervor was capable of absorbing Yverm to become stronger, the fusion ended, causing Merry and Trevor to separate and return to the DK universe. Merry and Trevor would attempt multiple times to find Yverm but no matter how much they searched, they could not find him. Decades pass in the Pokemon universe due to the time disparity between the two universes. * Merry and Trevor form a secret alliance unknown to the Hivemind and Anthony to side with each other against all odds. * Trevor escapes from the Sternritter after performing ritual suicide, thus turning him back into a Lich and removing R-the Resurrection from his Soul. Merry pleads ignorance as Trevor flees from the Virgin Islands and retakes his Kingdom -The Second Battle of the Elemental Plane of Christmas * The Second Battle of the Elemental Plane of Christmas takes place. The destruction causes the Elder Dragon of Monster Christmas, Santyr Claws to awaken ushering in one thousand years of Christmas. * Thomas and Trevor despite their Elemental Christmas magic are incapable of defeating Santyr Claws. While they are fighting Anthony uses the secret instructions of the Song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" to locate the 5 Golden Rings of Christmas Power, through which he could prolong Christmas for all eternity. * Thomas and Trevor meet with the near-death Santa who tells them that only by uniting with the foretold destroyer of all Christmas could Santyr Claws and Anthony be defeated. A soul who was reborn from the soul of the most evil Christmas being to ever exist. * Josh enters the Elemental plane of Christmas and accepts his Birthright as the one true Grinch. With his Anti-Christmas power, Josh and the other two Hivemind Members defeat Santyr Claws and continue their search for Anthony. * Anthony defeats the 10 Lords of Cinder, the 11 Pipers and the 12 Drummers to collect all 5 Golden Rings of Christmas Power, however before he can start the never-ending Christmas, Josh, Thomas and Trevor arrive, each fully realizing their reincarnated Christmas Power (The Grinch, Snow Miser and Heat Miser) With all 3 at full power, their collective Anti-Spirit of Christmas neutralizes the infinite Christmas Spirit honed by Anthony. And after only 12 years of Christmas, the Rings are destroyed, forcing Anthony to flee. With no power left to keep Christmas in check, the Hivemind forces Cole to accept the role of Santa Clause by enacting The Santa Clause turning Cole into a prisoner of The elemental plane of Christmas, forever serving as the sole force to keep Christmas in check. Trevor, Josh and Thomas sever their connections permanently from their reincarnated Christmas spirits and never return to the plane. * In the DK Universe, December 25th is erased from Time, preventing Christmas from ever happening in that universe again. -Late Period * The Hivemind begins serious experimentation on the Valley of the End to learn of the true nature of Thomas and the Hivemind itself. * Rob Schneider disappears without a trace.God Howard and Tommy Wiseau the Symbol of Peace vanish in their search to find him** **This event is not currently understood but is believed to be linked to the Time-Cube Experiment. See Below** * The Hivemind makes use of the Minecraft Universe and the Steven Universe Universe (SUU) for their experiments * The Time-Cube Bomb is developed, and is believed to hold enough temporal energy to punch a hole through the Valley of the End reality-warp * The Time-Cube bomb is activated on Homeworld* *This is a small scale version of the Valley of the End Incident and results in multiple time-space anomalies that are not yet fully understood* * The Minecraft and SU Universes combine permanently held together by a Black Hole Singularity made of Time around which what is left of the Gem Homeworld now orbits * Ongoing... Ongoing Alternate Timelines Through scrying of fate, the Hivemind has located offshoot failure timelines where a failure state was achieved resulting in the timeline being deleted without meeting the proper requirements for the Second scratch God of Death Timeline In this offshoot timeline, Trevor gains the trust of Lilly Satou and Gay Aizen by making them his Daedric Princes. With their combined might, Trevor is able to overthrow the other Dark Lords, absorbing their power and ascending to the level of Necromancer God. Undeath spreads through the DK universe. This failure state, while desirable by Trevor is unsafe for the Multiverse on whole and thus cannot be allowed to continue. New God of Destruction Timeline Lilly Satou is approached by Vince McMahon to inherit the title and power of God of Destruction. Accepting the offer, Lilly uses her power to cleanse the DK Universe of Trevor and the Hivemind. The Death of the Hivemind in totality is considered a failure state as it is one of the few factors preventing the Psychic Maelstrom from consuming the Multiverse Second Scratch While it has not yet occurred, Trevor has gleamed that the DK Universe will undergo another Scratch, though when, why or how is not yet known. Category:Timeline Category:Multiverse